Moonlight Lovers
by Xonj2022
Summary: This story follows a player named Xonj. Xonj gets thrown into the death game and now fights with everyone to get out. This follows the original story line. So please enjoy and leave some reviews.
1. Situation

**Moonlight Lovers**

**A Sword Art Online fan fiction. I do not own Sword Art Online. All rights go to their respectful owners.**

**(Action, Romance) Rated M**

**Chapter 1. Situation**

It was a early morning on the roads of Japan. The moon was full and shining over the grass filled hills. Jon was on the road making his way to work. Very few other drivers were passing by and a single car followed behind him. He loved looking at the full moon. Glancing from the road to the moon and at the light illuminating the grass. His attention is turned to the road and continued on the way to work. Getting deployed to Japan was one of the greatest things to happen to him. He has always wanted to visit Japan.

As he traveled onward another vehicle was coming down the opposite side of the road. The vehicle comes closer and closer till they are no more than a car length apart. The other vehicle takes a hard right and collides into the front right of Jon's vehicle. The tail of his vehicle spins forward to the right and butts up with the other vehicle. Both vehicles slide down the road side by side. Then the vehicle following t-bones right in to his vehicle. Through Jon's eyes it was headlights colliding. He lost consciousness.

The next image he sees is login.

Username:

Password:

The user name box fills in with asterisks and then the password too.

Language:

A drop down triangle was selected and scrolled down to Japanese.

A character creation screen comes after.

Height: 5.7

Hair type: Curly

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Eye Color: Hazel

Skin Color: Light

Then the details of the character start fill out quickly. The curly hair smooths out up top but begins to curl towards the ends. Not forming full curls. His facial Hair is thin. Wrapping the chin and jaw also filling in just below his jaw bones. His muscle tone was noticeable but nothing out of the ordinary. The character quickly becomes himself. Then there was a message.

Linkstart!

It was like opening his eyes for the first time. The cobblestone he stood on was almost white from the bright sun. The city he was in is alive and vibrant with cheerful people and markets along the buildings. Their were people talking in the plaza he was in. Several more people were walking the streets and speaking to the merchants stationed on the sidewalk.

Jon was confused he could not recall what brought him here. His mind races to find a solution. Then a message screen popped up in front of his face.

Friend Request!

Philus

Accept O Deny X

"Whats this? Am I in a game?"

Jon Selects accept and shortly after another message screen opens. He opens it and the message reads.

"Jon I know you must be very confused right now but I want you to raise your left hand so I can find you and explain to you the situation."

Jon closes the message and looks around at all the people. He is nervous, but he realizes he has really no choice but to comply. He then raises his left hand. He continues to look around till he spots a man raising himself onto the tip of his toes over and over again, almost hoping. Him and three others follow him to where Jon is standing. Jon lowers his left hand and turns to face them.

"Jon! Hello! Wow! I am Philus by the way. I was spot on with your character! It still was not easy to spot you with all these people. I am sure almost all ten thousand players should be on now."

Philus looks around at all the people and smiles. The other three men are looking around as well. One of the individuals has his jaw dropped. Philus turns his head and speaks to one of the other men.

"Hey Matty could you take us somewhere we could sit and talk for a bit?"

Matty responds "Sure thing."

Matty begins to lead everyone through the crowd and down several streets. They then come to a small set of stairs leading down under a building. The sign reads

The

Lost

Wolf

Matty walks down first and the two other men follow. Philus looks back at Jon and smiles then follows them down stairs. Jon looks around down the shaded alleys and follows. Once inside it appears to be a normal underground bar with dark brown wooden floors, walls, ceiling and furniture. It was very stale in the bar but a unlit fireplace inside with a wolf fur pelt at the base. The bartender greets everyone and asks.

"What will it be?"

Matty responds

"A single pitcher of ale and cups for all of us Sir!"

Everyone has a seat at a table close to the unlit fireplace. The bartender walks up shortly after everyone is seated. He places a pitcher in the center of the table and walks around the table placing cups in front of everyone. Matty grabs the pitcher and begins pouring himself a cup. The two other men to each side of Matty with Philus and Jon seated side by side across the table. Jon looks at Philus as he pours himself a cup and he begins to poor Jon a cup.

"I know you have a lot of questions."

Philus stops pouring Jon's cup and places the pitcher into the center of the table. The others were drinking from their cups and having a small chatter among themselves. Quite enough to monitor what Philus has to say. Philus tends to his cup through the conversation.

"In the summer of 2022 you were in a accident involving 2 other vehicles. The head on driver was killed and the other driver was minorly injured. Your real life body is in a comatose state. Myself and other doctors have been talking with your grandparents in the states to decided legally what they want to do. Your mother and stepfather has been equally involved. You have been put on life support and they have approved tests to further study and cure your state. It is now November 6th, 2022 and you have still not woke up. So after collaborating with your grandparents and mother. The other doctors and myself decided to try something we have not had the technology to do before. We have hooked you up to a virtual reality world called Sword Art Online. Of Course we did not even know if this would even work!"

Philus laughs and refills his drink.

"But here you are! This is so exciting! Sorry. I am here to evaluate you in day to day life here in the virtual world. The man who took lead earlier was Matty. He was a beta tester so he will act as our information and guide. Since this game is based on sword skills we have some friends of mine. Our weapons trainer . Last but not least Cherub he is a great actor who will act as our rp specialist."

Philus laughs aloud

"Everyone go ahead and add Xonj to your friends list. Oh yeah I forgot to mention. When we brought this up to your grandparents your friend Trae was with them. He mentioned that you use Xonj as a net handle very often. We will keep to in game names while we are here."

Xonj accepts the other friend request and responds

"So when will I wake up or will I ever wake up?"

"Well we are as I said before trying this as a test. It seems like a miracle that you are here now. This is all in hopes to stimulate your brain and help you maybe recover from your state quickly. Wouldn't that be great? People entering a virtual world while in unconscious states to help them psychologically before ever waking up. This is by far the most bizarre treatment method I have ever done. Of course I will be in and out of the game to talk with you and enjoy the world of course then document what is going on in real life. That is our situation now."

Xonj pause and thinks on the situation.

"It is most Bizarre indeed to be here while laying in a hospital bed."

As Xonj thinks over what he just learned he and the others turn a bright blue and appear in the courtyard where they first started. Matty questions aloud to the group.

"A force teleport?"

On the virtual screens at the sky, there was a system announcement that drew everyone's attention. Suddenly, a giant, robed, faceless figure appeared, identifying himself as Kayaba Akihiko, the creator of the game and the only person with control over the game. Addressing the problem of the missing «Log Out» option, he announced to the players that he had purposely removed it from the game as another one of its features and thus, trapping them in the game.

While all the players were alarmed by his announcement, he continued on to point out that trying to forcibly escape by removing the NerveGear would result in the player's death by having the player's brain fried by the NerveGear's transmitter, which functioned like a microwave and used the internal battery of the helmet as a power source, thus cutting off the power was not a solution. Having informed the outside world of the situation beforehand, he reported that friends and family members of some of the players had already ignored his warning, causing the death of 213 players, showing images of the SAO incident it is being called.

Kayaba also told them that he had also removed the revival system in the game. Therefore, when a player died in-game, their game avatar would be forever lost, and, at the same time, the NerveGear would fry the player's brain, thus killing them. He then told them that the only way to escape the game was to complete it, which meant clearing all 100 floors of Aincrad and their bosses.

As he finished his announcement, he left a "gift", a Mirror, in everyone's inventory, which they took out. At that moment, a huge blinding light changed the players to their true appearances, sharply dropping the amount of female players by revealing that many male players were masquerading as female characters. Though some female players were also masquerading as males. Afterwards, Kayaba revealed that his only goal was to create the game and intervene in it. Finally, Kayaba vanished after his Tutorial is finished.

Cherub turns to the everyone and says

"The situation has changed."


	2. The Greatest Strength

Chapter 2. The Greatest Strength

Matty then turns looks around at the other players observing what they are doing. He spots two players running off down an ally. Then turns back to the group and says

"We need to get out of town. Quickly follow me."

Matty takes off running, parting the crowd and everyone in the group follow's. For several minutes the group runs down streets and alleys till they reach the outside stops and speaks.

"We need to get as far away from the begining town as soon as possible. Soon these fields will be picked clean of quest and hunting spots."

Matty moves his hand through the air and brings up his map.

"We will make our way here."

The calm and Cherub who seemed like his legs were going to give out. Stand to each side of him looking at the map. Xonj looks over at Philus. Philus is hunched over with his hands on his knees. Sweat drips from his head to the cobblestone. In a hushed tone he speaks.

"I can't believe this. I can't, why? Why would someone do this? How can they do this?"

Xonj moves over to Philus and drops to his knees and grabs Philus's shoulders.

"Philus look at me! We are stuck here that is the situation. Lucky us you brought plenty of capable men instead of a bunch of doctors with you. Don't ask questions we may never have the answers to. We have to accept where we are and think of what to do. Focus on what we can do. We are going to get out of here. Even if I have to clear every floor myself. I will get us out of here."

Philus eyes reflect blankly and slowly return with some life. He bows his head and manages a weak laugh. Philus starts to flashback to a night talking to Xonj's grandfather. Xonj's grandfather says

"People who don't know Jon are confused, but people who know him want him around all the time. He is the least negative person I know and has a willpower that is uplifting. Can do anything that boy can. Most recently he started carrying a gun around everywhere he goes. I asked him why he feels he needs to have a gun. He told me."

Then Xonj's grandfather quotes Xonj

"Pep I need this for when my family needs me, or the weak and the innocent,and for myself. I will do what I can to protect those around me."

Then Xonj's grandfather says

"I was concerned about him but after you fumble those words in your head. He wants to protect people. So I call him a few days later and ask. Jon why do you want to protect people? He then tells me words that are unforgettable to me."

"Because I have faith that all people are capable of doing good. I will do anything to give them that chance."

"This was most surprising to me because Jon has not had the easy life once he struck out on his own. First he battle refused any medication, then his first relationship was very unique and the both of them made it hard on themselves , then he could not find where he belonged, but some how he wants to protect people to give them the chance to do good."

Philus raises his head and looks at Xonj.

"You're right we need to worry about what we can change."

Matty then says

"Ok I have got a pretty solid plan to get some good loot and get stronger with little interference from the other players."

Xonj looks at Philus and says

"This is it."

Philus thinks to himself

"This is where he was meant to be. He will get us out of here."

Dec. 4th 2022

Matty receives a message while they are in a small town turning in quest.

"I just got a message. The 1st floor boss has been defeated!"

He pauses with shock in his eyes "We can beat this game!"

Xonj thinks to himself.

"Its has almost been a month now. Philus has taken a liking to a polearm he got as a drop and Cherub has grown fond of a dagger. Matty is using a two handed sword and our weapon master has been using a rapier. I have been using a longsword and a shield. says he likes the free hand and shields would slow down his and Cherub's weapon."

Matty and Philus begin to celebrate with wild pelvic thrust. Mr. Clark was looking through his U.I. and Cherub places his palm over his face.

Xonj looks around the town and to the sky towards the pillar linking the 1st floor to the next. He then notice a NPC move out of the corner of his eye. His attention is taken to this NPC one he had never seen before. They had been around this area for the last month and this is the first time he has laid eyes on him. He begins walking towards the older man with grey hair and a receding hairline. The old man is sitting on a bench with a wooden cane in his hand with a large knot at the top. The older man looks to Xonj and grins with closed eyes. The skin on his forehead wrinkles and he faces back to the blue sky with minimal clouds. Xonj then asks the old man.

"May I have a seat?"

The old man nods his head and continues to look forward into the sky.

"Let me ask you young man. What makes a man stronger? So strong it becomes his greatest weakness?"

Xonj looks into the distance at the sky. A pair of birds then land on a nearby tree. The birds look to each other and then take flight through the sky where Xonj and the old man looked off to. Xonj then thinks not of the question but the answer he already knew. Xonj in RL was a single man and has no children. His life was purposed to improving himself in mind,body,and spirit.

"Love. Its love sir."

A message screen then comes up.

Skill aquired, Item acquired

Shield Combat, Ai(Shield)

"Thank you sir"

Xonj says to the man before getting up from the bench still looking towards the sky. He opened his U.I. and equips Ai. A large tower shield with a groove on the top left for peering past the shield towards the enemy. The bottom is like two fangs and a foot width bar sticks out from the inside towards the user. He then pulls up his skill list and stares at Shield combat.


	3. Tatakai!

Chapter 3. Tatakai!

"We have made it to the second floor the day after the 1st floor boss was defeated. We are excited to progress in the game and Matty has a informat out to notify him once the next boss is found. This is so we can join the raid party.'' Xonj thinks to himself

The party walks over hills of grass. The hilly territory is not enjoyable because you never know what's on the other side. Matty points out to the party that his informant told him the details of the 1st floor boss not being the same as in the beta. Its almost a whole new game even for the beta testers. His guidance is still incredibly useful. Xonj thinks of how he may be a wandering fool with out him. When walking Matty and Xonj take the lead with Philus and Cherub close behind them and walks in the back. Matty begins conversation with Xonj.

"So my informant tells me that the other beta testers she is in contact with know nothing about a skill called Shield Combat. She is calling it a unique skill."

Xonj looks down at Ai in his left hand. Matty continues to talk.

"You are getting pretty good with using it also! You know it makes me feel like we can make it though this game with someone as strong as you. I can't imagine what that skill will open up for you in the higher levels. I am relieved to have you here."

Xonj responds

"I am glad I can improve your spirits."

Xonj lifts his attention from his shield to Matty. Matty smiles and says

"It is not just me, it is all of us. I was sure Philus was going to lose it before we even got out of the town of beginnings. Cherub has been singing more often. has really taking a liking to sparring with each us. Also I have seen him smile quite a few times after training with you."

Xonj eyes become wide and says

" smiled? Thats hard to imagine is such a serious individual."

Matty laughs softly then responds

"You have really given me hope. I know it is early in the game and I keep pounding it into your head, but I have no way to express the relief I have felt lately. I was afraid that everyone would be looking to me for everything inside this world since I am beta tester."

"Well like you said things have changed. We are all new to this world." Xonj tells Matty

Matty stares forward to the hills and says

"Yeah I guess so."

The party continues to travel up a rather steep hill. Then a scream echoes through the hills.

"That sounds like another player!" Matty says.

Xonj and Matty take off up the hill. Once they reach the top of the hill they look down. There's a valley surrounded by large wooden spikes to keep people out and is a arena with a dust covered battleground. A single entrance is spotted by Xonj and he calls it out to the rest of the party.

"There! A way inside!"

Matty and the others stand frozen. Inside the arena were two minotaurs and three bulls. The party of three players are cut off from the entrance. One by one a bull rushes the players while the Minotaur stand in the back closest to the entrance. The players stumble when they parry and trip as they dodge. They have been exhausted. Matty and the rest run to catch up with Xonj heading towards the entrance. Xonj turns quickly to his right sliding on his left foot. He then plants his right foot on the ground facing the pit entrance.

"Xonj! Xonj stop!" Matty yells out

Matty and Mr. Clark catch up, soon followed Philus and Cherub.

"Xonj we don't know how strong these things are, or what kind of traps might be inside."

The Screams ring through Xonj's head. He looks down towards his hands. His shield in the left and his right hand clenched in a fist of rage. Xonj whispers.

"Give me strength cause…"

A catch in Xonj's sentence. His hands shake from anticipation of his next actions.

"Cause I can't hold back!"

Xonj grabs his long sword on his back and the heels of his feet raise off the ground. He begins a full sprint towards the minotaur on his right side. The minotaur is holding a large sledge and the other minotaur a two handed axe. In mid run he unsheathes his sword and reaches his opponent. He swings from his side and cuts the minotaur across his back. The minotaur stumbles forward and gains his balance. The minotaur pivots then swings his large sledge into Xonj's shield. Xonj try's to hold the block but it is broken and his shield arm is forced upwards. As Xonj back peddles from the hit he spots the other minotaur running towards him and closing in fast. Xonj is caught by surprise and thinks to himself.

"Oh no he has me! I can't gain any traction!"

The second minotaur has his axe held to its side as he charges. It swings aiming for Xonj's exposed side. Matty slide's in between Xonj and the minotaur and parry's the attack and rushes out of the minotaurs path. Xonj regains traction and side steps the charging minotaur. The first minotaur then thrust his sledge into Xonj's gut. Xonj is thrown off the ground and sent backwards a few feet. Using the fang like spikes at the bottom of his shield and throwing his feet back to the ground.

"That bar!" Xonj realizes

Xonj lifts his shield slightly above the ground and stomps the bar on the inside. The teeth of the shield are now buried in the ground. He peers past the shield through the groove on the top left. He sees Matty and engaged with the second minotaur. Philus and Cherub are rushing to aid Xonj. Xonj then yells out.

"Philus! Cherub! Stear those bulls away from the other players! I got this one!"

Philus and Cherub pause for a moment and change direction towards the bulls. The first minotaur has closed the distance and is in striking distance of Xonj. Xonj braces himself behind his shield. The minotaur delivers a direct hit on the center of his shield. A hard battering rings from the blow and the shield holds the attack. Xonj releases his grip on his shield and grasp his sword with both hands. He rolls to the right of the shield so his is positioned beside the shield and strikes the minotaur. Then strifes left in front of his shield and strikes again. The minotaur prepares for a strike and Xonj rolls to his left and is once again behind his shield. He grasp the handle of his shield and uses it to absorb the attack. He then rolls to the left from behind his shield. So he is once again positioned beside his shield and strikes the minotaur. Strifes right to be positioned in front of his shield and strikes the minotaur. The minotaur's life bar has now fallen to the red. Xonj thinks with certainty.

"Now it is time to finish this!"

Xonj uproots his shield from the ground and turns it to the right slightly to see his target through the groove. The second minotaur has rushed to the first minotaurs aid and is in striking range of Xonj. Xonj spots Matty in the distance on his side reaching from the ground towards Xonj.

"Xonj!" Matty screams out.

The minotaur swings his axe from his right towards Xonj's head.

"No time to block!" Xonj thinks with urgency

Xonj eyes widen. A couple more feet before contact, a players body jumps in front of the attack. The axe is absorbed by the body and is pushed into Xonj's shield. Xonj rolls to his left around the player and turns towards the second minotaur. He performs a sword skill lunge into the second minotaur shattering him into crystals and then rolls to his right so he is facing the first minotaur holding his shield with the teeth pointed towards his shield glows and Xonj performs his first shield skill, Shield Thrust. Xonj thrust his shield into the minotaurs gut shattering him into crystals as looks around and sees Cherub and Philus had managed to defeat the three bulls. The other players are on the ground in resting positions. Cherub stands in shock looking past Xonj and Philus drops to his knees releasing his weapon to the ground. Matty is still laying on the ground with horror in his face. Xonj turns to see who he already knew was there. laying on the ground on his side and his rapier on the ground inches away from him. then shatters into crystals, is dead. The crystals wither away and Xonj releases his weapon and shield from his adrenaline fueled grip. He then to drops to his knees and starts to crawl slowly where laid. Xonj whispers with a catch in his voice.

" . No. no."

Tears begin to fill Xonj's eyes. He bows his head and tears drip to the dust. A message appears in front of Xonj. Tears phase through the message screen.

Event Cleared

Quest Reward

Bulls Horn


	4. Moonlit Lovers

Chapter 4. The Moonlit Lovers

June 24th Year 2024

After the death of the party was pushed towards leveling and clearing floors. The players have made it to floor 63 now and things among the party have changed. Philus Has settled in on floor 55. Cherub due to his acting abilities has been asked by the front lines to search out and investigate player killers. Matty has started his own frontlines guild. Xonj has avoided joining Matty's guild but still provides assistance to them when needed. Xonj has been spending his days and the earlier part of the nights leveling up. It is night now and Xonj is wrapping up some leveling for the night. On his way back he notice someone else out late fighting some monsters. Xonj walks over to take a peek at who it Xonj gets close the monsters are defeated and though the crystals he spots a woman. She is wildly beautiful Xonj notices immediately. As he is admiring her beauty she turns his way and points her polearm towards him. She yells out to Him.

"Who goes there!"

Xonj's eyes open wide and he lifts his hands midway into the air. He freezes stiff from surprise of her actions. She continues to talk

"Hey. You're from the frontlines aren't you? Xonj right?"

She then raises her spear head to the sky and places the weapon to her side. Xonj lowers his hands and responds.

"Yeah."

Xonj then recalls seeing her spear head peeking over players heads in boss meetings. She is normally towards the back of the meetings. So Xonj has never really laid eyes on her before. Xonj continues to talk.

"What are you doing out so late?"

She then replies "I could ask you the same thing."

Xonj says "I thought I was walking with you back to town."

The girl is at first confused. Then she thinks to herself.

"Is this guy seriously hitting on me?"

She turns herself towards town and replies.

"I guess you were."

Xonj walks up to her and begins walking beside her back to town. She glances towards Xonj every once in awhile to try and see what his face says. As soon as she opens her mouth to start conversation her stomach rumbles. She quickly closes her mouth and Xonj begins to speak.

"Lucky for you I have a habit of feeding people who decide to accompany me."

She leans forward with her hands on her stomach. Then replies

"Yeah I dont remember eating today."

She opens her U.I. and invites Xonj to a party. Xonj then accepts Okami's party invitation.

"Okami huh? Thats a beautiful name."

She leers in his direction and thinks to herself.

"This guy is trying really hard. He must be a seducer of all women!"

She then tries to call him out.

"Are you this nice to all the pretty women you have been with?"

Xonj burst out into laughter and bends over holding his stomach and almost trips. She then says

"Its rude to laugh at someone without them knowing why you are laughing."

Xonj speaks while still catching his breath.

"I... I am sorry. Its just in the last 7 seven years I have been on no dates and that struck me as funny."

She then thinks his efforts are out of desperation. Xonj then speaks

"I am comfortable with my life so dont feel sorry for me. That dont mean I am not looking for someone to stand beside me. I just have not found the right one."

Xonj then pulls a crystal out of his pocket and puts his right arm around Okami's waist. She tenses up and Xonj says

"Teleport Grandzam."

The two appear near the warp gate in Grandzam. Xonj removes his hand from her waist and begins walking into town. Okami stands still for a moment and says.

"What was that about you don't have to be touching party members to group teleport."

Xonj looks back and responds

"I dont know it felt right. Come on lets get that dinner."

Xonj and Okami walk through the streets of Grandzam. It is still early into the night so players are still out in the City of Steel. They travel till they reach their destination. Xonj then sighs and lowers his 's face becomes puzzled and asks

"What's wrong Xonj?"

Xonj head still hanging and falling lower and lower to his shoulders. He then says.

"This place. Its my nightmare"

She replies

"Why not go somewhere else then? There are a lot of places to eat."

Xonj then raises his head and in a mocking tone says.

"Yeah but this is the only B&B&B."

Okami then takes her attention to the sign. It reads Philus's B&B&B. Beneath each B there is a picture. One of a bed another of a bathtub and last of a cup of coffee. Xonj then begins to walk towards the building and Okami Follows. Xonj opens the door and Okami notices the place is packed. It always is. Once they enter the door a young lady just inside the door greets them with.

"Hello! Welcome to Philus's B&B&B."

Xonj puts together a smile and says.

"Hello Ren, You know you don't have to greet me everytime I come back here."

She then smiles and replies

"Yes but insist that I must."

A familiar voice then calls out over the crowd

"Welcome what can I get for you?"

Philus then notice a female with Xonj and continues talking

"And would your lovely companion like anything?"

Okami thinks to herself that both of these men are flirtatious.

"I would like some tea please." Okami request

Xonj then replies "I will take what I always have."

Philus Smiles with a twinkle in his eye and says

"And what will that be sir?"

Xonj sighs and replies "The same thing I get everyday. A cup of caramel coffee."

Philus then says "That sounds like a excellent choice sir. I shall have that out right to you."

The two have a seat at a nearby table and have their meals. The two talk over dinner for the next hour and Philus returns. He places a piece of paper on Xonj's side of the table. He then smiles and walks away. Xonj picks up the paper and reads his bill. Again he sighs and Okami asks

"I can help you pay for that."

Xonj then responds

"No No. I would not pass up the chance to pay for a lovely women's dinner. Also I would not hear the end of it from Philus."

She then questions

"You two know each other on a personal level or somthing?"

Xonj replies

"You could say that. Me and him met early in the game and have been together for a long time. He opened this place once we reached floor 55 and now he spends all his time here. Now he likes to use our friendship to torture me."

Okami laughs and says

"Well I have had a great night but I should really go and get some sleep."

Xonj stands and says

"Yeah it is pretty late."

Okami then says her goodnight and begins walking away. Xonj with an embarrassed face asks

"Hey would you mind helping me with a quest?"

Okami's curiosity is peaked and she replies

"What kind of quest?"

Xonj then explains

"There is a quest I have found that appears on a full moon. It has proven difficult for me. I have tried the last three full moons. I would ask my friends but they would pester me to death afterwards."

Okami acts as though she is thinking really hard on the question with her hand on her chin and her head turned to the ceiling, but she had all ready knew the answer.

"HMMM! Yeah I guess I could do that since you got me dinner."

Xonj replies

"Good so we can meet here tomorrow near dusk?"

Okami Smiles and nods. They said their goodbyes and the next day comes around. Xonj waits down stairs for Okami to show up. A cold chill runs down Xonj's spine and he says

"Good Morning Philus."

Philus then replies from over Xonj's shoulder with a large Grin.

"You know normally you are already gone to level at this time."

Philus then walks around and grabs a chair. He takes a seat and looks to Xonj and questions.

"What are you waiting for? That girl?"

About that time Okami walks through the door. Ren then Greets Okami.

"Hello! Welcome to Philus's B&B&B."

Philus then grins a even larger grin then before. A large dark aura flames up around Philus. Xonj stands up and says.

"I dont have time for your crazy. I will see you in the late hours."

Xonj and Philus stands up and with a smile Philus says

"Have a pleasant day sir and thank you for choosing Philus's B&B&B!."

Xonj walks up to Okami. Okami Smiles and tilts her head slightly. She then asks

"Ready?"

Xonj Replies

"Yep. Is Philus still back there with a grin?"

Okami looks over Xonj's shoulder and looks to Philus. She then says.

"Yeah. What's wrong with his face?"

Xonj looks over his shoulder and back to Okami. Xonj begins to walk to the door and says.

"Thats how he always looks to me."

Xonj opens the door for Okami and they depart. Later into the night they reach their destination. It is the edge of a mountain formation. A small spire compared to the rest of the mountains. The moon shines over the spire giving the rocks a slick glow look. Xonj says

"Are you ready?"

Okami looks from the mountains to Xonj and gives him a.

"Mmhmm."

The two walk up to a small path leading up and to a stone door. Xonj tells Okami before entering.

"If things look bad get your teleport crystal out and head back to Grandzam. I will follow you shortly."

Okami nods her head and the both push the door open. They walk inside a small dome like room with moon light shining in from the ceiling. In the middle of the room is what looks like a bird bath. Xonj walks up to the center of the room and Okami follows. Xonj looks into the water inside the bath. Okami then looks into the water as well and sees a quest screen.

Begin Quest

From Light there is Shadow.

Accept O Deny X

Both of them press Accept and from the water forms a dark mist. It rolls off the water and they both step back, away from the fountain and draw their weapons. The dark mist then makes a human form. It appears as a male holding a sword and shield. Xonj Jumps into the fight and collides shields. They attempt to push one another back but it is an equal match. Xonj and the shadow then takes a step back and attempts a strike. The two lock swords. Okami looks at the two fighting and thinks

"It looks like he is battling a mirror."

She then springs into action and yells to Xonj

"Switch!"

Xonj jumps out of the deadlock and Okami runs around Xonj's right side with her polearm pointed. Her polearm is deflected by the Shadow mans shield. As she tries to rush on by the shadow man his form changes into a woman with a polearm. Okami looks at the mist with her polearm still leading her forward. The mist then catches her with a baseball swing to the gut with the blunt part of the polearm. Her run is stopped by the strike and the mist jumps back and goes for a slash attack with the polearm over her back. Xonj Rushes back in and blocks the attack. Okami jumps away from the opponent and the mist then changes back to a male with a sword and shield. Okami points out.

"It changes form?"

Xonj responds

"It looks that way. I have only fought it by myself. Everytime ends in countless deadlock. It managed to hit you are you ok?"

Okami responds

"Yeah I am ok. Lets get this clown."

Okami then rushes forward and leaps into the air bring her polearm down over head. The mist lift his shield and blocks the attack. Okami lands and spins bringing her body low to the ground and swings for the side of the mist. It use it sword to try and block the attack. His block is broken. The blunt part of her polearm strikes the mist. It then turns into a female with a polearm. Xonj runs in leaping in over top of Okami. Activating his shield skill Shield Thrust. His attack lands in the mists chest. Throwing the mist back a foot. It lands on one knee and now is the male with sword and shield. Xonj looks back at Okami. They both nod their heads. Okami then rushes the mist with a thrust attack ready and Xonj running right in behind her. Okami thrust towards the target and again is blocked by the shield. It change back to the female and Xonj lands a sword swing. The two keep rushing the mist switching back and forth. The mist is forced to change back and forth. Then in unison Okami and Xonj yell.

"Lets finish this!"

Xonj lungeing with a sword strike and Okami with a thrust shattering the mist into crystals. The two stand side by side. The sound of wind blowing through a narrow space behind them. They turn to see a mist figure. The mist is now white and glows from the moon light through the ceiling. He is holding a Polearm with a large blade and a ring attached to the back and a red feather hanging from the ring in one hand. In the other Is a shield. That looks just like Ai. The mist then speaks.

"With these weapons I alone plunged into darkness. Now you two may bring them back to the light. I Call them the Moonlit Lovers."

He then takes a knee and lifts them over his head. A screen appears for both Okami And Xonj.

Quest complete

Quest reward

(Xonj)

Eien Ni

(Okami)

Issho Ni


	5. From Dawn

**Chapter 5. From Dawn**

August 7th

Xonj and Okami walk into Philus's B&B& is giggling with her hand over her mouth and Xonj is stumbling in the door laughing. Ren Greets the two.

"Welcome to Philus's B&B&B."

The two try to hold their laughing in to catch a breath and greet Ren. The two walk up to the bar where Philus stood. Philus initiates conversation.

"Hello and Miss Okami what can I do for you two?"

Xonj responds

"We just need our rooms sir."

Philus's looks to the back wall where the keys hang. He walks over and grabs a key and returns to the counter. He places the single key on the table and says.

"Looks like I only have one room open."

Xonj looks confused and retorts

"Wait what do you mean one room you always keep a couple of rooms open for us."

Philus looks to Okami she seems puzzled as well. He turns back to Xonj and explains.

"Yuna my cook wanted to stay here for the night. She is very tired and wanted to get a early start on some new dishes we are trying for breakfast."

Okami responds to Philus

"Speaking of breakfast. This is Philus's Bed & Bath & Breakfast, but you serve food all day. Shouldn't it be Philus's Bed & Bath & Dinner?"

Philus's eyes widen and the look of shock paralyzed his face. Philus then recomposes himself and looks to Xonj and says.

"How Long has it been since you started arguing to change the name of my place."

Xonj responds "Since you opened this place."

Philus then retorts

"She has already made a better point than you."

Xonj then glares at Philus and he returns with a smile. Xonj then turns to Okami and asks.

"Are you ok with bunking together for the night?"

Okami with embarrassment written all over her face nods and grabs the key to the room. Xonj then takes her hand and walks up stairs. Okami thinks to herself.

"Why has he taken my hand? This is weird I don't know how to react."

She follows him up to the room. As they walk away Philus reaches into his pocket and walks to the back wall. He then places another key on one of the hooks and returns to leaning on the counter.

Xonj opens the door to the room and Okami walks through. Xonj walks in then turns his back to her and closes the door. Once the door was closed he felt a pair of arms reach around him and cling on around his waist. He turns his head and looks under his arm to see a face with clenched eyes pushed up against his back. He loosens her grip and turns to her. Okami's mind is still racing since he has taken her hand down stairs. She thinks to herself in rapid thought.

"What do I do? What am I doing? What will this become? What if I-"

Xonj takes her into his arms and holds her head to his chest. Her mind has gone blank. Then becomes calm and happy. He releases her from his grip and places his hands on her shoulders then looks into her eyes. Her face would mirror how he felt and his would do the same. Happy. They both speak at the same time.

"Well I should-"

Xonj smiles and runs his hand through his hair and says.

"Should get ready for bed."

Okami attempts to hide her embarrassment by turning her head. The thought of sleeping in the same bed has her heart pounding so hard it feels like it could come through her chest. The two finally change into more comfortable clothing and lay down. After laying down for a few minutes Okami checks if Xonj is awake.

"Xonj?"

He responds "Yeah?"

She wants to say so many things but she could not put the sentence together and she was wasting time. She then says.

"Good night."

He responds kindly. Xonj lays in bed for a few hours. Thinking about how he may never wake up in the real world. He feels like that would not be fair for Okami. He thinks to himself.

"I need to tell her, we are getting too close."

A message screen then appears.

Message from

Cherub

Hey I could really use your help right now. Meet me at these coordinates.

The floor and cords. appear below

Xonj wonders what Cherub could need help with.

"He has never asked for help before." Xonj whispers

Xonj is convinced that this is important. He sits up in the bed and looks to Okami sleeping.

"She looks so lovely in the moonlight coming through the window. I could sit here forever looking at such beauty. But no time I must go and assist Cherub."

He then slips out of the bed. Very carefully he exits the room so he does not wake Okami. Once he exits the room Xonj opens his U.I. and equips his equipment. He then walks down stairs to find Philus at the bar as always. Philus asks.

"Why are you awake?"

Xonj responds while still heading for the door.

"Cherub needs me for something. I will return shortly."

Philus then says.

"I will have some Caramel coffee ready for you when you return."

Xonj then exits Philus's B&B&B. He travels to the warp gate and teleports to the floor Cherub said he was on. The floor was covered in forest and it was cool out with no wind. Xonj purchased a horse and rode as far into the forest he could but the woods became too dense to continue on horseback. He dismounts and travels onward on foot. As he walked his mind batted back and forth about Okami holding him and what Cherub needed. As he thinks more and more he feels a sense of urgency to reach Cherub. Xonj picks up speed and starts a strong jog to the coordinates. As he got close Xonj spotted torch he heard a scream. His jog became a sprint. As he got closer it was a circle of torches with a man on his knees in the middle. Xonj quickly runs up to the man yelling.

"Cherub!"

Okami wakes up and rolls over towards Xonj, but he is not there. She sits up in a panic and looks around the room. She quickly hops out of bed and equips her equipment. She marches down stairs and past Philus. Philus then says.

"Good morning Miss Okami"

She continues to march past him. She reaches the door and opens it. Philus then says.

"Oh be careful with that door it tends to-"

BAM! The door is slammed by Okami on her way out. Philus then sighs and begins walking upstairs to go check on any patrons that might have been awoken.

Xonj kneels to the ground to see the mans face. Once Xonj moved in front of the man a dagger was plunged into Xonj's gut. Then man on the ground hops up from his knees and begins to laugh and skip around Xonj. Xonj's health falls very slowly and as he tries to pull out the dagger the damage increases dramatically. So he makes a swift move to remove the dagger. His health drops from green to yellow. His health has been halved. The man skips towards the edge of the torches and says.

"Xonj thank you for coming."

His voice was maniacal but it was also noticeable. Xonj lifts his head up to look at the man. It was Cherub. Xonj asks.

"Why Cherub?"

Cherub then removes his glove and exposes the laughing coffin guilds emblem. A smiling face next to a coffin. Cherub then responds.

"You know it was a great opportunity when the frontlines asked me to investigate player killers. At that time I was already one. So I had the best cover and access to all the information I needed. Then when Laughing Coffin was established I joined them. Helping them grow into the most notorious murder reason you are here is simple. I can't have you helping all the other players complete the game. You can also be sure all the strongest of players are targeted as well. Laughing Coffin will make sure this game goes on till we are all taken off our life support."

Xonj grabs his weapon from his back and pushes towards Cherub. Cherub then jumps backwards towards the dark and throws a Dagger. Xonj blocks the dagger with his shield and hears the trees move to his right. He glances over to see another dagger flying his ways. Xonj jumps back to avoid taking the hit. As soon as Xonj lands back on the ground another dagger is thrown and daggers come from different directions every time. The torches provide to much light to see beyond the circle and everytime he tries to dart out of the circle he is met with a dagger cutting off his escape. As Xonj keeps dodging daggers he hears a voice coming from the dark.

"You had no idea I was so fast did you Xonj. I am sure you are realizing you won't escape with your life."

Xonj continues to try and escape but it is no good. Xonj gets to the center of the circle and begins using his shield to block the incoming daggers. Xonj thinks to himself.

"I cant keep trying to dodge or I will exhaust myself. I just need to wait for the right time."

The voice in the dark speaks again.

"Oh you are fast! but I have seen much faster. Lets take it up a notch."

The daggers begin to get faster. A few slip past his block and graze Xonj. Xonj's shield begins to glow a deep blue and he activates his shield skill Impregnable defence. The voice calls out.

"Ah yes your Impregnable defence no projectiles can get past your shield. To bad it only last ten seconds. After it is over you will die!"

The voice laughs madly. Xonj's thoughts race.

"I have one chance after this and if I fail."

A image of Okami flash's in his mind. With each dagger blocked another image and another till all he sees is her. Xonj becomes focused and a look of determination comes over his face. Xonj thinks to himself.

"I cant! I can't die! I must live for her! So I can be with her!"

Xonj's impregnable defence then ends. His shield turns a Bright Red. Xonj activates his deflection skill. He hits a dagger and it flies off into the dark. He turns to where the dagger came from and his shield turns a dark red. He listen in the forest and hears a body hit the ground. Xonj then uses shield throw. He releases his shield and it disappears into the darkness. Everything is silent. Xonj thinks to himself.

"Its over. I got him. Cherub you mad fool."

Xonj begins to walk towards where his shield went. Then from all angels daggers fly out of the forest. The daggers hit the top of the torches and darkness consumes the circle. Xonj laid on the ground face ground and his body are riddled with daggers. Xonj's health has reached the red. Xonj attempts to pick himself up but he can't make it off the ground. He raises his head to see Cherub walking into sight. He had no injuries. Cherub thrust a polearm into the ground. Xonj's face turns to horror. Then Cherub speaks.

"Those daggers are much lower level. It should take some time to kill you. You like this polearm? It belonged to someone named Okami."

It was Okami's polearm. His mind races.

"How did they get her polearm?"

Cherub continues to talk.

"Yeah she was looking for you I guess and some of my co-workers just brought it to me. I am sure you have figured out that it was not just me throwing daggers this whole time. Now knowing that this woman is dead and you are surrounded and soon will be dead too. How do you feel tell me?"

The moon now shines through the trees onto the circle over Xonj. Xonj lowers his head and tears begin move from his eyes to the blades of grass. Xonj's world has been shattered into crystals. He lays in a void, there is nothing more to fight for. Failure and fear of what they did to her has left him a lifeless corpse.

Then there was anger. It erupts inside of him like the magma of a volcano. His body quakes and shakes him into a beast of rage. He can feel the ash of the destruction turn his eyes to amber.

"Oh hohoho! I can see it now the pain inside of you! ! Let it be the last feeling you feel before I destroy what is left of you!"

Cherub screams out to Xonj before turning his dagger backwards in his hand. He starts to approach Xonj and a loud horn blows. Beside Xonj's body appears two minotaurs one with a sledgehammer and the other a battle axe. They charge cherub. He lift his dagger and cuts both of them down as they charge him. To his surprise Xonj followed quickly behind them. The face of a cornered beast on Xonj's face placed the paralyzing fear inside of Cherub.

"HaaaRaaa!"

Xonj yells coming towards Cherub. To Cherub it sounded like a beast's roar. Xonj with sword in hand burning a fiery red is thrusted into Cherub. His jaw drops and his eyes filled with disbelief looking past Xonj before he burst into crystals. Xonj holds himself standing for a moment. Then he drops his sword as his health falls closer and closer to zero. Then he see's Okami. Running towards him. It feels like she is holding the words were spoken.

"Heal!"

Xonj's health shoots up to full and the daggers fall out of his body. He lays there in Okami's arms. She says to him.

"Xonj you fool. Don't you ever leave me to wake up alone again!"

Xonj brings himself to his knees still thinking his mind is playing tricks on him. Tears still fill his eye's and he says.

"Okami. I love you."

She looks into his eyes with tears falling down. Not a look of happiness but sadness instead.

In the moonlight sit the two lovers and Xonj grabs the clothing on her back as he takes her into his arms.

"Okami! I want to be with you! But i simply can not. In the real world I am unconscious and even when this game is cleared I may never wake up."

Xonj shakes as he is telling Okami how he feels. Okami responds

" Like you I have been distant from relationships for some time now. I have been looking for the right person and now that I have found him. I won't turn away for any reason. I love you Xonj."

They both decide it would be a good idea to leave where they are now and return to Philus's B&B&B. It is morning now and Philus is there to greet them with two drinks. A tea and a caramel coffee. He then says.

"Come sit with me and enjoy your drinks."

Okami responds

"I have been here at all hours of the day and you are always behind the counter. Do you ever sleep?"

Philus then retorts"Xonj when did we meet?"

Xonj responds"Uh about two years ago."

Philus then says"Oh thats right."

Philus then walks away from the two to a table and sits down. Clearly avoiding the question. They then sit and talk about what happen. Okami explains there was a bunch of members from laughing coffin hiding in the woods throwing daggers and she managed to take care of them. Xonj also explained that the polearm cherub had was a replica. Also he used the Bulls Horn that he got from beating the minotaurs on floor 2. Philus then explains to Okami what is happening outside of the game with Xonj. Soon Xonj and Okami are too tired to hold their heads up. Philus then tells the two.

"Go and get some rest you two."

He then hands another key to Okami. She puts her hand on the key and pushes back to Philus. She says to him.

"We will only be needing the one room from now on."


	6. Taking the Day Off

Chapter 6. Taking the Day Off

September 14th

Xonj wakes up to see the beautiful Okami still asleep. Her hand laying in front of him with her wedding band glistening from the morning sun. He then lays his hand on hers and lays in bed thinking of their wedding ceremony last night under the moon. Friends surrounding them as they danced their first dance. Now today they will be visiting the lake with friends and staying in Philus's lake house for the honeymoon. Okami then wakes up and Xonj clinches her hand and they both smile. Xonj thinks to himself.

"I have never been happier, or stronger."

The two get up and get ready. First the two are visiting the 47th floor known as The Flower Garden. The two come in from the warp gate. There are flowers and couples everywhere. Xonj takes Okami's hand and walks around smelling flowers with her. The married couple take a seat in one of the benches and sit to talk till it is time to go to the lake.

After talking for some time a large group of children teleport in with a women accompanying them. Okami gets up from the bench and rushes over to them. Xonj sits watching her laugh and play with the kids. Xonj hopes to wake up after this game and have kids of his own one day with Okami. A voice asks Xonj.

"She belong to you?"

Xonj turns his head to see a man dressed in red and white. Almost a samurai theme to his armor.

"Yeah, she is." Xonj responds.

Xonj smiles as he looks at Okami playing with the children.

"Lucky guy. My names Klein by the way."The man replies.

Xonj stands and holds his hand out for a shake. Klein Grabs his hand and asks.

"So do you know anymore women like her?"

Xonj replies

"There are no others like her, but I am about to go to a lake with friends. I am sure there should be at least 5 other women there."

Klein's face turns excited

"You wouldn't mind if I tagged along would you?"

Klein asks with now both hands on Xonj's single hand.

"Yeah why not man."Xonj then responds.

Then smiles. Not to long after meeting Klein everyone was at the lake. It was a beautiful day for some swimming. All the guys Xonj, Matty, Philus, and Klein wait down by the lake for Okami and all of Philus's employees to come out of Philus's japanese style house. Philus has a seat in his chair under his umbrella and opens a book. While Xonj, Matty, and Klein stand and wait, day dreaming of what the women will be wearing. In mid day dreaming Matty asked Philus.

"Hey how did you afford closing the B&B&B down for the day?"

Philus does not look up from his book responds.

"Oh yeah I just deducted it from both of your pay."

Xonj and Matty look to Philus and say at the same time.

"You don't pay us."

Philus lowers his book and his eyes look side to side. He then raises his book and says

"Well be that as it may."

The door to Philus house slides open. From beyond the paper door emerges the girls. Okami wearing a sundress and holding a volleyball.

"How about a game boys?"

Okami challenges The guys. They all snap out of their shock and accept the challenge. Okami, Ren, and Yuna verses Xonj, Matty, and Klein. The girls come at the guys hard in the match. The guys sprint all over the field. The match did not last long. It was a landslide victory for the ladies. After some gloating Okami jumps into Xonj's arms and gives him a kiss. He spins her around then sits her back on the ground. She places one foot on the ground and releases her lips from his. She then places the other foot on the ground and says.

"Ready to get in the water?"

Xonj nods his head and Okami pulls her sun dress off over her head. Underneath is a light blue bikini. Okami laughs and runs off to the water. Xonj is stunned and snaps back and rushes to the water with her.

The rest of the day everyone enjoyed the water and lunch. The day went by fast and it was reaching afternoon. Klein comes up to Xonj and shakes his hand saying.

"Thanks so much dude for letting me join you for the day. I needed this for sure."

Not long after Klein departed Philus and his girls head back to Gandzam. Matty says his goodbye's as well. Xonj and Okami retire to the house and spend their Honeymoon together on the lake.


	7. The Ragout Dualist

Chapter 7. The Ragout Dualist

October 17th

Xonj and Okami wake up and get ready for a day of shopping. Xonj needed to find a new sword and Okami wanted to look for some ingredients to make dinner for Xonj instead of eating the food at Philus's every night. Okami felt more need to cook for Xonj then he needed a new sword. The two walk down stairs to find the place is packed. Philus and the girls running around to tables and the bar girl bouncing back from one end of the bar to the other. Yuna in the kitchen is almost throwing food out the door to keep up with demand while Ren could not stop welcoming everyone coming through the door. Philus comes up to Xonj and Okami and asks.

"Oh Okami I would never ask you this but please can you help me and my girls? We can't keep up at this rate."

Xonj responds"Sorry Philus we had-"

Xonj is cut off by Okami and she interjects

"I will help just give me a moment with my husband."

She pushes Xonj out the door and they stand in the street. Xonj says.

"Okami are you sure about this? I mean he brings this on himself by having a B&B&B."

Okami laughs and urges Xonj on.

"Go on silly. It is fine considering how much he has done for us."

"I dont know he has taken a lot from me over the last couple years."

Xonj retorts and Okami pushes him onwards. Philus squeezes through the door and says

"Xonj! Can you take this to someone for me?"

Philus opens his menu and sends Xonj a large amount of col with a address and company name. Xonj responds with a catch in his voice.

"Phi- This- This is a lot of col!"

"Make sure it gets there and I will double your pay!" Philus yells out.

"You don't pay me!" Xonj yells back

Philus disappears back inside. Okami kisses Xonj and waves goodbye.

"I will see you when you get back!"

Then she is gone too. Xonj stands in the street and in a hush tone says.

"Ah damn it. I really wanted that meal."

Xonj lowers his head to beside his shoulders and walks down the road. First he goes to the address Philus sent him to. He arrives on Algade. Xonj travels through the town until he finds a merchant shop. Once inside he is greeted.

"Howdy! and welcome what can I help you with?"

Xonj walks further through the small store with weapons, armor and creates packed in tight. Xonj Speaks to the man behind the desk.

"Hi. My name is Xonj and my friend sent me here."

It then crosses Xonj's mind.

"What if this is some kind of shady business. Philus is the most shifty person I know."

Xonj then says "You know a man name Philus?"

"Philus you say! Ah yeah that man is a a B&B&B what a killing he makes. Good man no doubt. " The man says.

"To everyone but me it seems." Xonj says under his breath

"Yeah. Thats who I am talking about. I was asked to bring you a large amount of col."

Xonj opens his menu and opens a trade with Agil. The two make the trade off and Xonj asks.

"Agil what is all this for? Philus don't deal in weapons and armors."

Agil smiles and his hard eyes become soft.

"Philus has been donating money to me since I visited his establishment. I use it to help out the mid-level players to get them closer to the frontlines."

Xonj is more confused then he has ever been. He then says.

"Wow I had no idea that Philus has been doing this. He seems like a money hungry spider waiting to trap whom ever falls into his web."

Agil laughs and responds.

"He plays that part very well but I assure you he is a real good guy. How long have you known Philus?"

Xonj then explains their history and takes a moment to get some information of his own.

"Hey Agil I am in search for a new sword. You know where I can get ahold of something good?"

Agil puts his hand on his chin and looks to Xonj.

"I like you enough to tell you this. I think it would be good for you."

Xonj made his way to floor 74 to look for what he needed to get a new sword. He searched the forest of the floor till he spotted another player. Xonj walks up and says.

" good to finally meet you outside of boss meetings."

Kirito looks to Xonj and says.

"Xonj. Or should I call you The Wolf?"

Xonj responds

"I am fine with Xonj. Black Swordsman."

Kirito asks "Are you here doing some leveling?"

"I am here looking for you. I wanted to duel." Xonj challenges Kirito

"That's hardly something I am interested in." Kirito responds.

Xonj then says. "If I win I get that S-class rabbit you just caught."

Kirito with a raised eyebrow responds. "And if I win?"

"I will not keep finding other reasons to duel you."

Kirito sighs and opens his U.I. and challenges Xonj to a duel and says.

"If you want to fight that bad then ok.I know how good your defence is so we will set a time limit to minimize the fight time."

The counter begins and the two duelist draw their weapons. The horn sounds and Kirito leaps in and begins attack. Xonj is focusing everything on blocking. Looking for a opening but Kirito is too fast. Xonj's shield glows a Light blue activating his deflection skill. Kirito's attack is deflected and Xonj's shield glows a white activating his shield thrust. He lands the attack in Kirito's gut and is thrown back a few inches. Xonj then leaps at Kirito with a lunge of his blade. Kirito parries the attack and stepping off to the side. Kirito is now positioned at Xonj's back. He swings for Xonj's exposed back and Xonj spins off his lead foot to bring his shield up to block. The two jump back away from each other and quickly engage again. Kirito uses his superior speed to get Xonj back on the defence. Xonj thinks to himself.

"The timer is running out. I got one more shot."

Xonj again uses his deflection skill throwing Kirito's sword hand into the air. Xonj's leaps into the air towards Kirito. Xonj is almost over top of him when his shield turns a orange like red with white streams flowing in the glow Xonj yells.

"Howl of the Blood Moon!"

Kirito reaches for his back with his off hand and grabs another sword. Then the timer sounds. Xonj cancels his attack and rolls over Kiritos head and Kirito turns towards him. The two look at each other for a moment. They both wonder what had almost happened. Then Xonj says.

"Are we going to act like that did not happen?"

Kirito nods Xonj then asks Kirito a question.

"Do you have someone to protect Kirito?"

Kirito pauses for a moment as if he is thinking hard on the question. Xonj continues to talk.

"If you did I know you would have defeated me earlier in the match. You were holding back. Don't hold back Kirito. If you don't, I know it will be you to get us out of this game."

Xonj turns to walk away and Kirito then asks Xonj a question.

"Do you have someone." Xonj looks over his shoulder and says.

"Not just someone. She is everything to me. I will be fighting alongside you with all my strength to get her out of here. Thank you for the duel Kirito. See you on the frontlines."

The two part ways and Xonj heads to floor one. He heads back to the town where Matty got the message of the first floor being cleared. It is approaching dusk at this point and Xonj sits next to the old man with a wooden cane that has a knot at the top. As they look out at the falling sun Xonj says to him.

"I dont know if I am strong enough to protect her, and it makes me feel fear in my heart. I aim to just get stronger everyday for her and I feel like I can never reach that goal."

The old man responds

"A goal that can never be reached is one worth chasing when it is for strength. You are just being too hard on yourself."

Xonj responds

"Thanks gramps."

Item Received

Dawn's Light(Long Sword)

Xonj heads back to the B&B&B hoping the place is no longer busy so he can have his wife back. As he approaches the door Xonj says to himself.

"That damn Philus ruined a dinner I was dreaming of. Jerk with his good deeds."

Xonj opens the door and the place is cleared out. Ren still waiting at the door with candle light on the bar behind her and a roaring fire by the tables.

"Welcome to Philus's one time private B&B&B."

Says Ren right before she exits the building behind him. Xonj looks to the fire and see's Okami. Sitting and waiting. Xonj walks over to her and takes her into his arms. The light of the fire flickers as he looks into Okami's eyes. He then kisses her. She then looks down at the table. This catches Xonj's attention and he looks down as well to see a cup of what smelled like caramel coffee and a bowl of potato soup. Okami says.

"Your favorite right?"

Xonj looks back to Okami and says. "Yeah. My favorite."

Okami looks back to Xonj and they kiss again.


	8. Togather We Can Make Hope

**Chapter 8. Together we can make Hope**

November 3rd

"We have been asked by The Knight's of the Blood Oath to scout out a possible field boss. Okami and myself now ride with 18 other's. I have been running the roster and the formation in my head the whole ride. The two up Front are Shield user and Counter attacker. The two behind them will boost the parties damage. The single person in the back will work as the operators. The operators will call out anything unsuspected happening with the boss or with one of the other groups. If forced into a fight group 1 hits the boss head on. Group 2 and 3 will flank to the bosses side. Group 4 will go around the the back of the boss. Don't worry so much Xonj. You have done this many times before."

Scouting parties formation and Roster

(Group 1) (Xonj)**(Okami)

(Ren)**(Yuna)

(Khaldun)

(LordMann)**(Matty) (Group 2) (Group 3) (Kira)**(Kaito)

(Shou)**(Kakeru) (Yuuki)**(Hayato)

(Takumi) (Momoka)

(Group 4) (Sakura)**(Hina)

(Kiyoshi)**(Kaori)

(Kana)

Key: *Player ()Name

Xonj and Okami's scouting party finally arrived at the coordinates. Where they found a large double door in the side of a mountain. The door has a large dragon skull in the middle with what looked like tormented souls swirling around the skull. Xonj and Okami dismount from their horses and walk up to the door and look at each other.

"I want to get a look inside but if things look bad I need you to make sure everyone gets out."

Xonj says to Okami and she responds

"I will but once they are out we leave together ok?"

"Ok. Together forever."

The two smile nervously and place a hand on each side of the door and push it open. Then as the door peaks open a bright light consumes the party. Once their eyes open and adjust they see a bright plain of flowers. With a sea of blue overhead spotted with clouds. Xonj and Okami remount and the party rides in. Once the raid group is inside the doors close. The noise of the doors slamming alarms everyone. There is a breeze pushing the green grass and white flowers. In the distance Xonj can see a small black figure. Xonj calls for his operator.

"Khaldun!"

Khaldun rides from the back of the group and up beside Xonj.

"Can I see your telescope?"

Xonj asks while holding out his hand. Khaldun places a short cylindrical device into Xonj's hand. Xonj grabs both ends of the device and extends it. He then places it to his right eye and looks towards the black figure. He can now see it in the heat waves. A black skin monster with a exoskeleton body. It hunches over as it walks in their direction with arms extended towards the ground. Large black spikes extend from the top of its for-arm and past its hands with claws on all three skeleton like fingers. Its feet and three long toes that look to be flexible enough to use as hands. Behind it swaying back and forth a tail with a spear tip. Last its head hung low but extended in the back past its shoulders with a bone head of a dragon over its face and the bones of dragons wings hung over its back like a cape. Xonj thinks to himself.

"This boss seems over the top. It would be best to just retreat and bring more people to be sure."

"Alright everyone get out your teleport crystals. We are heading back!"

Xonj hands Khaldun his telescope and grabs his teleport crystal. He turns his horse to the group and yells out.

"Ok everyone at once!"

Everyone held their teleport crystal up to the sky and yelled out a town to return to. There was silence. Everyone was still present. Some tried again like it was broken. Xonj put his teleport crystal away. He looked at Okami as she held her crystal to her chest and looked to Xonj. She looked frighten. Xonj then rides up closer to her with his back to the party and tells her.

"I will protect you."

"and I will protect you."

He reaches out and touches her hand. He then whips his horse around and looks to the group.

"Listen! We will engage the boss. We will defeat it just stick to the tactics. I will do my best to protect you all, but I need your help! Now! Draw your weapons! Ride with me!"

The crowd roars from Xonj's speech. Xonj's and Okami take off riding towards the boss. Everyone falls into formation. As they draw closer Xonj can see the size of the monster. with bent knees and a hunched walk it must have stood 12ft tall. As they drawn in closer the foot falls of the monster could be felt in the earth. Xonj pulls himself up to a standing position on the horses back. His group follows his lead and they leap from their horses back. Xonj yells mid air.

"Group one! Prepare to attack!"

He lands and slides a few inches forward. Then his party lands right after. Xonj starts with a slow walk towards the monster. He can now see its name. Reinbō Born of Titan's. The mouth of the skull opens and a cloud like breath rolls out. Xonj's walk turns into a jog then to a run until it is a full out sprint. The monster roars and it sounds like a large wild cat. It two beings to run towards Xonj's group. Xonj and Okami's group get ready to collide with the monster and right before they all let out a battle cry. The main group has made contact Xonj blocks and parries the beast attacks and Okami weaves in and out around Xonj striking at every possible chance. Yuna and Ren stand by waiting for Xonj to tell them to jump in. The other groups ride around the monster to make sure Xonj has its attention. They look into the battle to see Xonj's and Okami working together like their minds were linked. Then groups 2 and 3 engage. The monster focuses on Xonj's and Okami but throws a swing towards the other two groups when it can. This creates more opportunities for Xonj and Okami. Xonj then yells out for Yuna and Ren to Join the battle. Two destructive sisters wielding two handed hammers. They hop in and out of battle striking hard blows to the beast. Then the fourth group joins. They just have to avoid the tail. No hard feat for a single shield user. The raid party is laying waste to the monster. Okami still weaving in and around Xonj. Xonj spins his back to the monster when the opportunity comes. He turns the front of his shield to the sky and Okami runs towards him. She jumps on top of his shield and Xonj throws her above the Reinbō. She then begins to spin like a top on its side down towards the skull armor on its head. She hits it right in between the eyes of the skull. Then lands and jumps back in behind Xonj. Xonj Spots a gash in the skull where Okami hit. Xonj yells out.

"Yuna! Ren! Crush the skull!"

The two girls come from each side of Xonj and leap in. They both swing same time hitting the skull from both sides. The Skull begins to crumble. Finally the monsters health falls to the red. The skull splits into two where Okami made the gash. Xonj could then see the face of the monster. Its mouth was large with no lips to cover the fangs that filled its angered smile. The eyes were a glowing red rounded at the bottom but slanted at the top. Giving it a vicious glare. The top of its skull was smooth and made a V shape down in between its eyes. Horns protrude from the side of its head and angle downwards. The horns tips were also spear tipped like its tail.

The skull falls to the ground and the skeleton cape falls. Once the armor meets the ground the weight of it blow up a dust cloud around the beast. Xonj and Okami jump out of the smoke and are met by Khaldun. No sign of Yuna and Ren or the other groups. The cloud was too large to see them. Then the cloud begins to disappear. The silhouette of the beast can be seen. It now stands straight up to reach at least 18ft. When the smoke completely clears. Everyones faces are filled with horror.

Kakeru has been impaled on the monsters right arm. Hina, Kiyoshi, and Kaori and been littered with rainbow colored needle's. From the newly revealed spins on its back. Its tail waves back and forth with a impaled Sakura on it. Then Yuna's right leg is trapped in between the monsters teeth. Tears form in Yuna's eyes.

"Ren"

Yuna says with a sob in her voice. All at once the injured shatter into crystals and Ren screams.

"Yuna!"

The beast closes its mouth separating Yuna's leg from the rest of her body. It was like a slow motion fall when seen through shocked eyes. Xonj sprints towards where she will land. She hits the ground and the monster lifts its foot to crush her. Xonj slides under its foot and uses his shield to keep its leg raised off them both.

Everyone begins to react. Ren and Okami run towards the monster to help Xonj and Yuna. Reinbō gives up on trying to crush Xonj and Yuna. It uses its foot to grab Xonj's shield. Xonj grabs Yuna with his sword arm and they are thrown towards Okami and Ren. Yuna hits Ren and Xonj collides into Okami. Xonj is knocked out.

As Xonj awakens he see's group two and three between him and Reinbō. He looked around and spots Ren over top of Yuna's body.

"Yuna! Yuna!"

She screams over and over. Then he see's Okami knocked out not far from him. He crawls over to her.

"Okami? Okami. Wake up Okami. You got to wake up."

Xonj then raises to his knees and raises Okami up into his lap.

"Please Okami you have to wake up."

Still no response from her. Xonj lay's her back on the ground and stands. He picked up his shield and sword. He starts to walk towards Reinbō.

"You bastard. I'll kill you. I'll kill you!"

Xonj take's off into a sprint. His shield turning a white with red stream's through it. When Xonj gets closer to the beast, it ponce's towards both the group's. Xonj leaps into the air towards it.

"Full Moon Rush!"

Xonj behind his shield pushes the monster in mid air throwing it back. Xonj lands with his knees bent and pushes forward towards Reinbō. Red balls begin to form in the air and are being drawn towards the mouth of the beast.

"A special attack?"

A large beam of red with black streaks through it is shot towards Xonj. He raises his shield and is pushed back and back. The beam is split into two beams once it makes contact with Xonj's shield. Then he get's some traction. Xonj held the beam with all his might. He thinks to himself.

"I am a idiot. I lead all these people to their death's. I couldn't protect them. Okami. Okami."

He then feels a pair of arm's reach around under his arms. He looks down to see another pair of hands against his shield. The left hand has a wedding band on it.

"Okami?"

Xonj says and turns his head. Okami's face pushed up against his back.

"Xonj we can beat this thing. We have to beat this thing."

Then two more shield's on each side push up beside his. It is LordMann and Kira, then Matty and more get in behind and start to push. They start to push the persistent beam back. Slowly Reinbō becomes insight over the beam.

"Okami hit it with a weapon throw!"

Xonj yells out and Okami responds

"I am on it!"

Okami jumps back away from the shield wall and her weapon glow's. She raises it over her head and yells.

"Die damn you!"

Okami throws her weapon. It soars towards the top of the monsters head. The weapon slice's in and it roar's. The beam is broken and Xonj Sprint's. His shield glow's a red with white streams through it. The beast holds it's head where the polearm cut in. Reinbō has left himself open. Xonj leaps just above its head and yells.

"Howl of the Blood Moon!"

He thrust his shield down towards the monster and like a falling arrow he hit's it. The monster blow's up into crystals. Xonj came crashing to the ground lands in a kneel. Crystals floating away in front of him he turns towards everyone.

"We made it."


	9. The Final Chapter

Chapter 9. The final chapter

November 7th

The Skull Reaper was defeated on floor 75. Okami and myself were present for the battle. After the battle everyone wonders how are we going to make it another 25 floors. Xonj catches out of the corner of his eye Kirito attacking commander Heathcliff. The leader of the Knight's of the Blood Oath. As Kirito attack's a status appears in front of the commander. Immortal Object. Everyone raises to their feet. Wondering what this means. Kirito then reveals that commander Heathcliff is Akihiko Kayaba. The creator of the game has been masquerading as one of the players. One of the members of the Knight's of the Blood Oath attempts to attack Kayaba. Kayaba simply opens his menu and paralyzes him. Soon everyone was paralyzed. Everyone but Kirito. Xonj lands to where he can still see Kayaba and Kirito. Okami falls looking the opposite way.

Akihiko Kayaba then offers to let Kirito to duel him one on one. If he wins the game will be cleared. If he loses Kayaba will wait for everyone on the 100th floor in the ruby palace. Kirito accepts the challenge. Xonj whispers to Okami.

"We are going to be getting out of the game. Kirito is going to win."

Xonj manages to lift his hand onto Okami's hand and they look to each other. Moment's later the fight was over.

February 7th

It has been a few months now since the game has been cleared. Xonj has woke up from his coma. Him and Philus have been talking with research members most of the time and have been put into rehabilitation. On this day Jon has been alone in his hospital room. Staring out the window into the sky. Then the door opened behind him and a familiar voice is heard.

"Hi Jon. I am "

The End


End file.
